I Wish For Nothing More
by reauvafs
Summary: [ChuuAku Late Week Prompt Day 3: Marriage] Akutagawa tidak mengerti makna lebih dari hubungannya yang ia miliki dengan Chuuya. Bukankah hidup seperti ini sudahlah cukup?


Title: I Wish For Nothing More

Rated: T

Character(s): Akutagawa R, Chuuya N

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: Bsd belongs to Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango

Summary: [ChuuAku Late Week Prompt Day 3: Marriage] Akutagawa tidak mengerti makna lebih dari hubungannya yang ia miliki dengan Chuuya. Bukankah hidup seperti ini sudahlah cukup?

 **Warning(s): Nameless people, ChuuAku being dorks, and finally anything but angst!  
**

* * *

Riuhnya tepuk tangan pada pernikahan dua insan khusus yang tamunya hanya diisi oleh orang-orang Port Mafia telah menghilangkan kesan suram yang diberikan oleh sekumpulan pria berjas hitam dengan kacamata yang senada. Akutagawa berdiri di sudut paling pojok dari aula besar tersebut, tubuh kurusnya itu nyaris terkalahkan oleh guci-guci besar berisikan bunga di sebelahnya.

Ia tidak mengenal siapa yang menikah. Mori Ougai menginstruksikan semua anggota mafia untuk menghadiri acara ini, tidak terkecuali Akutagawa. Ia sempat menolak, mendengus kesal dengan alis tipisnya yang mengerut, tidak ingin terlibat dengan momen seperti itu.

 _Cuma untuk mengganti suasana tidak masalah, kan?,_ mungkin jika ucapan barusan tidak terlontar dari mulut eksekutif muda yang terkenal akan kemampuan bela dirinya, Akutagawa tidak akan mau mengenakan setelan jas monokrom dengan dasi kupu-kupu warna ungu yang sukses menghilangkan kesan hampa dalam penampilannya. Chuuya bilang itu keren, jadi Akutagawa tidak menolaknya meski kerah lehernya merasa tidak nyaman dengan _bow tie_ mencolok ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Wish For Nothing More**

Higuchi berada di sebelahnya beberapa saat lalu, bolak-balik membawakan berbagai macam kudapan yang mungkin akan diterimanya. Terkadang Akutagawa mendengar bawahan setianya itu saling bertegur sapa dengan anggota Black Lizard lainnya yang berkumpul agak jauh dari posisinya sekarang. Gin sempat menemaninya untuk sekedar menikmati pemandangan yang asing bagi keduanya dari kejauhan sebelum Tachihara memprovokasi dirinya agar pergi dari tempat kakaknya berdiri dan cekcok dengan pemuda berambut oranye itu.

Kedua mata Akutagawa sama sekali tidak menyematkan pandangannya pada dua pengantin—yang kini sedang menikmati sesi potong kue dengan wajah sumringah—yang menjadi tuan rumah. Ia mencari sosok eksekutif mungil di antara puluhan orang yang memadati aula ini sampai akhirnya Akutagawa menemukan Chuuya yang sedang menikmati _Dom Perignon Gold_ dengan beberapa orang dan salah satu eksekutif wanita yang terkenal akan kemampuan _Golden Demon_ -nya. Chuuya dan Kouyou sedang bersenda gurau dengan raut wajah yang sangat santai.

Akutagawa tahu kekasihnya bukanlah pria dengan kebiasaan menyendiri seperti dirinya. Nakahara Chuuya senang dengan keramaian dan statusnya yang nyaris mencapai puncak teratas dalam hirarki mafia sudah cukup membuatnya terus berhadapan dengan orang-orang penting di panggung utama dengan cahaya yang menyoroti. Akutagawa tidak menyesali hal itu, ia justru senang jika dirinya tidak terbawa suasana di tempat ini.

Mungkin Akutagawa terlalu lama mengedarkan pandangannya pada sang eksekutif hingga mata biru tajam Chuuya menatapnya balik. Ia berpamitan pada koleganya dan langkah kakinya terus berjalan hingga dirinya berdiri tepat di depan Akutagawa.

"Kenapa kau diam saja di sini?" Chuuya keheranan dengan Akutagawa yang merasa cukup puas dengan sudut ruangan yang menutupi keberadaannya dari mata orang lain. "Kau tidak mau makan?"

"Tadi Higuchi membawakanku makanan."

"Higuchi?" Chuuya menoleh ke samping, menemukan Higuchi yang sedang beradu mulut dengan anggota Black Lizard lain. "Dia masih berjuang keras, ya."

Tidak mengerti dengan maksud yang diberikan olehnya, Akutagawa meminta penjelasan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah- Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Sang eksekutif mungil tergesa-gesa dan mencoba mengubah keraguan sesaatnya dengan senyuman. "Daripada itu, apa kau mau makan kue yang ada di sana? Aku ingin sekali makan kue _tart_ itu."

Chuuya menunjuk-nunjuk kue bertingkat berwarna putih yang baru saja sebagian isinya dipotong oleh kedua mempelai. Tidak ada minat berlebih yang menggebu dalam diri Akutagawa hanya saja siapa yang bisa menolak ajakan dari sang eksekutif yang memiliki mata yang mengingatkannya akan terangnya langit siang dan senyuman yang begitu lembut dengan sedikit sentuhan menggoda dan hanya ditunjukkan pada Akutagawa sendiri?

Jadi ia berjalan, membiarkan Chuuya memandunya dengan kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertautan.

* * *

Acara itu selesai tidak lama setelah keduanya melahap kue _tart_ tersebut. Rasanya terlalu manis bagi Akutagawa, namun dengan melihat Chuuya yang menikmati potongan demi potongan membuatnya terus memakan bagiannya hingga habis. Akutagawa hendak pulang menuju apartemennya dengan berjalan kaki (ia menolak keras tawaran Higuchi yang membawa mobil hitamnya). Anggota Black Lizard lain punya misi selepas acara jadi dirinya tidak pergi bersama Gin.

Baru saja langkah kakinya berhasil keluar dari gedung pencakar langit itu, dari kejauhan Chuuya meneriakinya dari belakang. "Akutagawa!"

"…Chuuya-san?" Akutagawa berhenti dan berbalik menghadap asal suara kekasihnya. Wajahnya terlihat bingung dengan kedatangan Chuuya yang berlari-lari menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau langsung pergi begitu saja setelah makan kue?" Chuuya mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. "Tadi aku mencarimu mati-matian, tahu. Kau mau pulang, kan? Biar kuantar."

"Bukankah kau ada pertemuan tertutup dengan eksekutif lain?"

"Dibatalkan."

"Dibatalkan oleh orang lain atau kau sendiri yang membatalkannya?" Sang anjing Port Mafia meliriknya dengan tatapan curiga. Mereka memang sudah memiliki hubungan istimewa, tapi itu bukan berarti Chuuya harus melupakan kewajibannya hanya demi mengantarnya, kan?

"Oke, oke. Memang aku yang membatalkannya, tapi ane-san juga menyarankanku hal yang sama."

Akutagawa memberikannya tatapan yang dapat diartikan sebagai 'kau-mencurigakan-tapi-karena-ini-kau-maka-aku-akan-menerimanya'. "Aku mengerti, Chuuya-san."

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku, kan?" Chuuya sedikit menggerutu.

"Tidak. Jadi apa kau benar-benar ingin mengantarku?"

"Tentu!"

* * *

Mobil berwarna merah mencolok dengan tanpa cacat sedikitpun di semua sisinya menyapa Akutagawa. Ia menduduki kursi penumpang dengan posisi menyenderkan dirinya ke pintu. Chuuya menyalakan mobil dan kendaraan itu akhirnya keluar dari gedung milik Port Mafia itu.

Tidak ada percakapan berarti yang saling dilemparkan saat mobil sudah berjalan lebih dari sepuluh menit. Mereka terjebak macet yang bersamaan dengan hujan lebat yang menerjam kota Yokohama. Wiper sudah mengerjakan tugasnya untuk menghilangkan lebatnya hujan yang menutupi kaca depan, Akutagawa memandang mobil-mobil yang berjejer di depan dengan bosan.

Chuuya mencairkan suasana. "Bagaimana menurutmu acara barusan?"

"Biasa saja." Akutagawa meletakkan sikutnya di jendela dan membiarkan telapak tangannya membungkus bagian pipi kirinya. "Aku tidak biasa dengan keramaian."

"Jadi kau tidak menikmatinya, begitu?"

"Tidak juga." Si pemimpin Black Lizard sedikit mencuri pandang Chuuya yang sedari awal menatapnya. "Aku pikir tempat di mana Chuuya-san bisa menyegarkan diri setelah banyak misi yang kau jalankan itu cukup menyenangkan."

Chuuya meletakkan kepalanya pada setir, tidak menyangka Akutagawa akan berkata demikian. "Bagaimana bisa kau bilang hal begitu dengan wajah datarmu itu, Akutagawa."

"Jadi kau mau aku memasang senyum dan bilang 'melihatmu yang bahagia itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia', begitu?" Masih dengan suara tanpa intonasi berlebih, Akutagawa berucap.

"Tidak, tidak. Sepertinya itu menjijikan." Sebuah tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Chuuya, yang tidak lama Akutagawa juga lakukan meski wajahnya terus menahan.

Awalnya Chuuya tidak begitu mengenalnya sama sekali. Terkadang mereka berpapasan entah saat sedang berada di markas maupun saat mengerjakan misi, namun tidak ada obrolan yang keluar dari keduanya. Meskipun dulu mereka tidak mempunyai usaha berarti untuk saling mengenal, takdir tidak melepaskan keduanya begitu saja.

Kata kunci di sini adalah Dazai Osamu.

Mereka adalah dua orang yang terikat dengan seorang mantan eksekutif muda Port Mafia yang menghilang beberapa tahun lalu. Chuuya adalah _partner_ nya dan Akutagawa adalah bawahannya. Kadar keterikatan mereka pada pria tersebut tidaklah bisa dihitung sama, namun mereka sadar bahwa Dazai telah memberikan mereka hal yang sama dalam satu hal; sakit.

Chuuya bukanlah pria yang akan terus mengasihi diri sendiri atas kepergian orang lain, tapi itu bukan berarti ia terkadang tidak menghabiskan waktu sendiri hanya untuk merenungkan kepergian Dazai atau mencari-cari jawaban atas menghilangnya ia.

Dan ia tahu bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang mempunyai pemikiran demikian. Lain dengan Chuuya yang memiliki banyak hal lain selain Dazai yang bisa mengisi kekosongan semu di dalam hatinya, selama ini—yang diketahui Chuuya—Akutagawa hanya menggantungkan hidupnya untuk Dazai dan Dazai semata. Ia bagai pedang tak bertuan yang ditinggal pemiliknya begitu saja. Pedang itu belum terasah penuh dan tidak ada pelindung yang dapat mempertahankannya dari serangan luar.

Mungkin ada satu-dua kali usahanya untuk mendekati Akutagawa untuk sekedar membuatnya lebih terbuka pada orang lain dan melupakan sosok Dazai yang terus bercokol di dalam dirinya. Usaha awalnya selalu berbuah akan penutupan diri dari Akutagawa, tapi Chuuya bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah.

Chuuya berusaha membuat hati yang tertutup rapat-rapat itu untuk setidaknya membiarkan dirinya masuk meski cuma sedikit dan beruntungnya ia berhasil. Akutagawa membeberkan betapa bencinya, betapa hancurnya ia saat Dazai memutuskan untuk pergi dan berkhianat. Karena ia memiliki perasaan yang sama, akhirnya mereka dapat saling mengeluarkan perasaan masing-masing.

Hari demi hari Akutagawa semakin memberikan kepercayaannya pada Chuuya dan sebaliknya. Chuuya masih mengingat hari itu, pertengahan November dengan daun-daun yang berguguran di luar jendela gedung pencakar langit milik Port Mafia. Setelah kedekatan yang mereka alami selama ini, setelah keterbukaan yang dibiarkan terus berjalan selama ini, akhirnya Chuuya mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya pada Akutagawa.

Ini bukanlah perasaan ingin melindungi Akutagawa dari Dazai semata. Chuuya yakin perasaannya lebih dari itu. Ia ingin terus bersama dengannya, berpegangan tangan dengannya, melindunginya, memberitahunya bahwa dunia begitu penuh dengan keajaiban dan betapa inginnya Chuuya menjadi rumah bagi Akutagawa untuk pulang. Chuuya menjadi orang yang paling bahagia sedunia saat Akutagawa menjawabnya dengan anggukan penuh rasa malu dan rasa ingin tahu.

Setelah hubungan ini sudah berjalan lebih dari empat tahun, Chuuya mulai memahami hal-hal kecil yang ada pada diri Akutagawa. Salah satunya ini; Akutagawa senang mengeluarkan lelucon sarkas yang disisipinya dalam percakapan entah lawan bicaranya menangkap atau tidak. Chuuya suka hal itu—bahkan ia menganggapnya imut.

Tapi selepas dari itu, ada hal yang mengganjal dalam pikiran Chuuya sejak acara barusan berakhir. "Bagaimana menurutmu tentang _pernikahan_ nya?"

"Aku tidak memerhatikan." Akutagawa menyadari perubahan lampu lalu lintas di depan. "Ah, ayo jalan."

Chuuya menginjak gas dengan sedikit terkejut, beruntunglah mobil ini tidak langsung mencapai laju tercepat. Ia menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan normal, tidak ingin membuat perjalanan ini selesai dengan cepat begitu saja.

"Lalu apa yang kau bayangkan saat orang bilang 'pernikahan'?" Chuuya sedikit menimbang ucapan yang dikeluarkan sebelumnya, namun akhirnya rasa penasarannya memberanikannya untuk berkata begitu.

Entah karena suasana acara itu atau memang keinginan Chuuya yang membuatnya bertanya demikian. Ia ingin mengetahui apa yang ada dalam pikiran Akutagawa saat ini. Chuuya tahu membicarakan hal ini adalah tabu, apalagi pada Akutagawa yang baru pertama kali membiarkan dirinya terbawa dalam perasaan manusia yang baru dirasakannya bernama cinta, tapi Chuuya ingin memastikannya langsung dari Akutagawa.

"Orang-orang yang ingin membuat hubungan mereka diakui…" Ia menjawab dengan memberi jeda di tengah-tengahnya. "Cuma itu yang terpikirkan olehku."

"Tidak terpikirkan yang lain?" Penumpangnya menggelengkan kepala dan Chuuya menyadarinya. "Oke, aku mengerti."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya, Chuuya-san?" Akutagawa menyadari ucapan Chuuya yang terkesan bertele-tele.

"Oke, jangan kaget. Aku cuma bertanya, oke?" Chuuya menoleh sedikit ke arahnya dan Akutagawa terus mengawasinya dengan sigap. "Apa yang kau pikirkan—jika—ada 'pernikahan' pada kita?"

Akutagawa baru saja membiarkan dirinya lengah beberapa saat setelah Chuuya memberinya pertanyaan tersebut. Matanya beralih pada pemandangan depan dengan tidak fokus. Ia berusaha untuk tidak terlihat begitu terkejut jadi ia segera memberi tanggapan. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Aku… Penasaran. Ya, penasaran." Sang eksekutif berusaha menekan dengan penuh hati-hati, takut Akutagawa akan menutup diri pada dirinya lagi.

"Kenapa harus ada 'pernikahan' dalam kita?" Akutagawa memilih sanggahan yang tepat. "Aku tidak mengerti."

 _Aku tidak mengerti_

Akutagawa menganggap apa yang diberikan padanya sampai saat ini adalah hal yang mungkin sudah sepatutnya diterima olehnya. Ia tidak mengerti akan keinginan lebih dari yang sudah ada. Berada di samping Nakahara Chuuya sebagai kekasih, sebagai orang terkasih, sudah cukup bahkan bagi mimpi Akutagawa sendiri.

Hari-hari yang mereka lewati begitu berharga dalam benak Akutagawa dan ia tidak pernah terpikiran akan ide yang lebih dari itu. Ia merasa tidak berhak memohon hal seperti itu. Terlebih pernikahan. Akutagawa tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya saling berucap janji suci di altar dengan Chuuya di sebelahnya dan semua orang menyelamati mereka.

(Kata suci tidak pernah ada dalam diri Akutagawa, dan ia berharap Chuuya pun demikian)

"Makanya kubilang jika, 'kan—"

"Aku pikir hubungan kita sudah lebih cukup seperti sekarang ini, Chuuya-san." Akutagawa memotong ucapannya, berharap topik ini akan segera berakhir.

"Begitu, ya."

Percakapan berakhir disitu, dengan mobil Chuuya terus melaju dalam hujan lebat menuju destinasi yang sudah terlihat dari kejauhan.

* * *

Akutagawa berbaring di kasurnya dengan masih mengenakan setelannya. Dasi kupu-kupu itu sudah dilemparnya entah kemana, mungkin sudah terjatuh di lantai. Matanya terpejam, tapi ia tidak tertidur sama sekali. Pikirannya terbang entah ke mana, namun bayang-bayang kejadian setelah obrolan itu tercetak jelas dalam ingatannya.

Ia melihat ekspresi Chuuya yang mendadak berubah menjadi murung. Kedua mata birunya itu tidak lagi berapi-api atau penuh rasa teka-teki untuk menjelajahi hati tertutup miliknya. Yang terlihat dari mata itu hanyalah kesedihan yang bahkan Akutagawa sendiri tidak dapat jelaskan.

Tidak pernah dirinya menyangka Chuuya akan membawa-bawa topik seperti itu. Akutagawa tidak dapat menyalahkannya karena mereka baru saja mendatangi acara dengan suasana yang sarat akan topik tersebut. Ingin rasanya ia bertanya untuk apa pertanyaan itu diberikan, ingin rasanya ia meminta maaf telah berkata hal yang mungkin membuatnya sedih, tapi Akutagawa tidak menemukan alasan pasti untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Di tengah rasa cemas dan gelisahnya itu, tiba-tiba ponsel miliknya bordering. Akutagawa meraihnya dan melihat nama yang terpampang di sana.

 _Kajii Motojirou_

Tidak mengerti untuk apa rekan—yang tidak begitu akrab dengannya—sesama mafianya menghubunginya di waktu selarut ini, Akutagawa mengangkat panggilannya. "Ini Akutagawa."

"Nah, nah, Akutagawa-kun sudah mengangkatnya!" Kajii berteriak dari seberang, Akutagawa menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dengan cepat. Suara bising dapat terdengar dengan keras di tempatnya sekarang. "Kau tidak sibuk, kan?"

"Ada apa?"

"Datanglah ke bar di lokasi yang nanti kuberikan padamu," sang ilmuwan gila tidak membiarkan Akutagawa memberikannya penolakan. "Chuuya-kun membutuhkanmu sekarang."

Dan tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Akutagawa untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar setelah Kajii memutus telepon dan mengiriminya lokasi bar yang jaraknya memakan waktu sepuluh menit dari apartemennya berada.

* * *

"Ayo cepat kemari, Akutagawa-kun." Kajii melambai-lambaikan tangannya Akutagawa yang baru membuka pintu bar untuk segera menghampirinya.

Akutagawa melewati meja demi meja hingga dirinya mencapai tempat Kajii duduk. Hirotsu Ryuurou terlihat duduk di sebelah Kajii dengan Chuuya yang duduk berhadapan dengan keduanya. Tidak, tidak duduk, posisi Chuuya kini kepalanya dibiarkan berbaring di meja dengan wajahnya yang memerah efek dari minuman yang mereka tenggak.

"Kalian minum-minum lagi?" Akutagawa tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana jadi ia memfokuskan pertanyaannya pada keadaan Chuuya yang mabuk.

"Yah, aku sih tahan." Kajii menunjuk gelasnya yang kosong dengann tiga botol yang sudah tak berisi di sebelahnya. "Berbeda dnegan Chuuya-kun, aku bisa minum berapapun yang kumau. Ya 'kan, Hirotsu-san?"

"Kau bisa bilang kami cukup tahan." Hirotsu membetulkan kacamatanya. "Daripada itu, kami tidak bisa membawa Chuuya-kun. Ia selalu berusaha melepaskan diri saat kami mencoba membawanya pergi. Dia bilang masih mau minum lagi dan… Akhirnya ia semabuk itu."

"Dan saat kupikirkan siapa yang paling bisa dimintai tolong untuk mengangkut eksekutif yang mabuk ini," Kajii melirik ponsel yang tergeletak di meja. Akutagawa tahu betul itu milik Chuuya. "Hanya kau yang terpikirkan. Jadi bisa tolong bawa eksekutif kita hingga ia pulang ke rumahnya?"

Sang anjing Port Mafia tidak bisa meragukan bahwa pria pembuat bom Lemon itu tahu sesuatu, tapi Akutagawa tidak ingin memperparah keadaan dengan membiarkan hal tentang dirinya (dan Chuuya) dijelaskan panjang lebar oleh Kajii, jadi ia membalasnya dengan pertanyaan lagi. "Apa Chu-Nakahara-san datang ke sini membawa mobilnya?"

"Tidak, ia datang ke sini jalan kaki." Jawab Hirotsu. "Apa kau tahu tempatnya tinggal, Akutagawa-kun?"

Terdapat jeda sebelum ia menjawabnya dengan begitu yakin. "—tentu saja."

Akutagawa membawanya dengan meminjamkan bahunya sebagai bantuan agar Chuuya dapat berjalan. Chuuya memang dalam kondisi mabuk, namun ia masih memiliki kesadaran meski hanya setengahnya saja. Akutagawa sedikit lega dengan keadaan itu karena dirinya tidak perlu membawanya bak putri dengan kekuatan Rashoumon.

Perjalanan yang harus ditempuhnya cukup jauh tapi Akutagawa tidak menunjukkan keengganan sedikitpun. Tangan kirinya yang menopang tubuh Chuuya di sebelahnya semakin memperkuat pegangannya.

Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari Chuuya selama beberapa menit awal sejak keberangkatan mereka menuju apartemennya. Entah sadar atau tidak, setelah mereka sudah berjalan dalam diam untuk waktu yang cukup lama, akhirnya Chuuya mengajak penolongnya untuk berbicara. "Akutagawa…"

"Ada apa?" Akutagawa langsung membalasnya.

"Maaf… Aku menanyakan hal itu padamu tiba-tiba.." Mata Chuuya hampir tertutup rapat, ia menyisakan sedikit celah untuk melihat meski hanya jalanan di bawah yang dilihatnya. "Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu.."

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Akutagawa dibuat lengah oleh ucapan kekasihnya. Tanpa mengetahui kesadaran Chuuya, Akutagawa ingin mengorek hal yang inign dipastikan olehnya. "Memastikan apa?"

"Tadi saat di acara," Sang eksekutif muda mengeluarkan cegukan di sela-sela ucapannya. "Tidak, sebenarnya sudah sejak dulu…

"Kau tahu, saat kubilang kau itu terlalu polos, aku memang pikir kau itu terlalu polos, Akutagawa. Higuchi yang selama ini ada bersamamu itu selalu mengharapkan sesuatu darimu…"

"Higuchi dan aku hanya sebatas atasan dan bawahan," Akutagawa memberikan respon dengan sanggahan. "Jangan pikir yang aneh-aneh, Chuuya-san."

"Kau yang tidak mengerti, Akutagawa…" Langkah Chuuya semakin tidak menentu, membuat Akutagawa merangkulnya dengan lebih erat agar ia tidak terjatuh. "Aku tahu arti dari semua tatapannya padamu. Kita tidak pernah membiarkan hubungan kita diketahui orang lain—tidak, kita tidak merahasiakannya tapi kita juga tidak memberitahu orang lain.

"Aku dengar di acara tadi, saat ia dan anggota Black Lizard lain bicara…. Ia membicarakanmu dengan tatapan itu lagi. Tatapan yang aku tahu itu lebih dari rasa hormat pada atasan. Aku—sumpah—aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu

"Tapi saat banyak orang yang tahu akan perasaannya yang dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja dan mendukungnya, entah kenapa aku… Merasa sakit. Kau tahu? Rasanya sesak berada dalam kerahasiaan seperti itu.

"Dan aku tahu betul kau tidak mau melakukan hal memalukan begitu seperti membiarkan orang tahu kehidupan kita. Makanya aku tidak pernah membahasnya selama ini. Hanya saja pernikahan tadi membuka mataku tentang indahnya saat semua orang tahu dua orang yang berdiri di altar paling depan adalah orang yang saling mencintai, orang yang pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan….

"Uuugh… Aku… Memalukan, ya…" Chuuya menghentikan ceritanya tiba-tiba. "Maka dari itu, maaf soal pertanyaanku tadi…"

Akutagawa menghentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan topangannya pada Chuuya. Sekejap Rashoumon keluar dari setelan hitamnya dan mendorong Chuuya hingga tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan. Akutagawa melingkarkan tangannya hingga memeluk sang eksekutif itu, tidak berharap orang mabuk di depannya ini membalasnya. Rashoumon mengelilingi mereka, memastikan keduanya tetap pada posisi yang sama.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, Chuuya-san." Akutagawa dapat merasakan rambut oranye itu bersemayam di pundaknya. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir sampai ke sana. Aku pikir hidup bersama denganmu sampai sekarang sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Aku… Yang egois…" Chuuya menjawab dengan terputus-putus.

"Aku pikir itu wajar," Ia tidak berusaha menyanggahnya, sejak Akutagawa memutuskan untuk bersama dengan Chuuya ia sudah bersiap untuk menerima segala yang ada pada dirinya. "Aku memang belum siap tentang hal yang kau bilang, tapi itu bukan berarti aku menolaknya. Jadi… Bisa biarkan aku memikirkannya dulu?"

"Tentu saja…" Dua lengan melingkarkan diri pada punggung Akutagawa. "Tapi jujur saja, ya… Aku ingin sekali membuat acara pernikahan yang lebih hebat dari itu! Yang meriah! Yang banyak variasi minumannya!"

Akutagawa melepas pelukan mereka dan Rashoumon membantunya untuk memposisikan Chuuya seperti semula. "Baik, baik. Kita bisa pikirkan nanti."

"Lalu aku ingin mengundang semua kenalan kita—tapi Dazai tidak akan kuundang!"

"Aku setuju." Akutagawa mengeluarkan senyum yang ia harapkan tidak ada yang menyadarinya bahkan Chuuya sekalipun. "Tapi aku yakin akhirnya kita pasti akan mengundangnya."

"Si bodoh itu cuma boleh jadi tamu tak terhormat!"

"Iya, iya."

Akutagawa tidak tahu masa depan seperti apa yang akan dimilikinya dan Chuuya. Ia sudah sangat bersyukur dengan hubungannya saat ini. Ia tidak ingin ada perubahan drastis yang terjadi, tapi saat mengetahui adanya keinginan Chuuya seperti itu membuatnya memikirkan kembali apa yang sebenarnya diinginkannya.

Mungkin pernikahan bukanlah hal yang buruk.

 _Mungkin._

 **END**

* * *

Author's Note: hmm gatau kenapa ngerasa ada yang berubah dari gaya cerita di sini dari cerita buatan saya yang lain, tapi apa ya..

Lagi nahan banget buat gak bikin angst atau temen2nya. Pengennya cuma ChuuAku bahagia dan bahagia. Udah itu aja. Tapi jujur kalo dari sudut pandang saya saya penginnya mereka tetep kaya gitu aja daripada lanjut2 wkwk

Karena apa, ya? Lebih bebas. Lebih indah. Mereka mafia, mereka bisa ngapain aja, jadi kalo cuma pengin sebuah pengakuan kayaknya gak bu- /stop

Yah, pokoknya akhirnya bisa buat prompt day 3 meski sangat molor karena lagi banyak project ngerengek minta dikerjain semua.. Semoga bisa terhibur dan senyum senyum manja sama fic kemanisan ini...


End file.
